


I'm Free

by Settiai



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fanvids, Juvenilia, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-30
Updated: 2003-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] Sarah's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Free

**Author's Note:**

> I was sixteen-years-old. Need I say more?

**Title:** I'm Free  
**Music:** "You Can't Take Me," by Bryan Adams  
**Duration:** 2:57  


**Links:** [4.6mb zipped .wmv](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/free.zip) (Right-Click, Save As)


End file.
